


Gamer Couple Love Story

by jojohere



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23530963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojohere/pseuds/jojohere
Summary: The two of you continued chatting as you continued to get the hang of the game, when you got used to playing it, it was relatively easy. You had a decent amount of gold, had some pretty okay armor and weapons, heck, you learned a few cool new moves.Oh and you made an actual internet friend.And you got his name. Yes. A guy. You made friends with a guy. His name was Shintaro Kisaragi.
Relationships: Kisaragi Shintaro/Reader
Kudos: 4





	Gamer Couple Love Story

**Author's Note:**

> reuploading my old reader inserts because,,,, because.
> 
> this was written back in 2015 so any mistakes will be blamed on grade 7 me sdfdfk

"No. No, NOOOO!" You screamed at the screen in frustration, you watched as your game character faded from the screen and the loading screen take its place. For the enth timm. Jeez. This MMORPG game was more challenging than you thought...

The chat box filled with messages such as:

_jayson2342: Wow what a noob_

_KellyGamez: LOL. NOOOB._

_referzzz: Try playing solo before coming to play on servers._

_Kittycatty432: NOOBNOOBNOOBNOOBNOOBNOOBNOOB_

_(Admin) 7__NEET &SODA: Guys. Leave the new user alone._

_(Moderator) SuperPrettyCyberGirl: What he said everyone, come on, can't we all be friends?^^;_

And everyone shut up. Wow. Being the owner of your own server must be rewarding. Hosts would get respect. They would get power. And they weren't treated as losers.

You found your character back in their house. You cracked your knuckles and flexed your fingers, this was going to be a long afternoon.

Taking a long drink of water on the desk beside your PC, you set it down, a safe distance away from the electronic and then continued the game. Boy oh boy were you ready to learn the game and become the new pro.

(y/n)(l/n).

Gamergirl. Tech geek. Introverted extrovert. Hikikomori. And all-nighter. When given the word socialize, you would think of going to a new forum and introducing yourself. Or joining a new chatroom. OR, playing an MMORPG and joining a server for the first time. The thought of heading outside was known as a form of punishment and you didn't have many friends.

You refrained from leaning forward to the screen as you became more focused in your level grinding.

Right now, you were running around the beginner area dungeons and fighting the weak enemies, slowly gaining experience points. It was a slow process, but you were getting exp.

_(Msg from 7__NEET &SODA): What are you doing?_

_(You): Level grinding. Duh._

_(Them): You got a Skype?_

_(You): Why?_

_(Them): Msging on an MMORPG is too much work. Jeez. Do you like making your life hard?_

You rolled your eyes, they were freakishly quick at typing already. But you gave them your Skype name.

Almost immediately, a message alert sounded in your headphones, you jumped in alarm and paused the game, then went to the Skype window, minimized it then moved it beside the game, covering some of the in-game chatbox.

_(SodaNEET): Level grinding in a beginner's dungeon is stupid. Try for the ones with a slightly higher difficulty._

_(You): Oh thanks for the helpful advice, shrink._

_(SodaNEET): I'm just stating the facts. And trying to help. Come on, think this through._

You rolled your eyes at this dude, seriously, since when did they think that they could tell you how to do your business.

But when you actually thought about it, they were right. You gained a bit more exp now, and seemed to be getting more supplies like gold and extra gear you could use or sell.

_(SodaNEET): I'm waiting (u/n)._

You groaned in frustration and typed a reply,

_(You): Fine! You were right! How the hell do you know what's going on in my computer and room??_

_(SodaNEET): Can't answer that >:)_

Did they just... use an emoji? You couldn't help but crack up as you played the game. You didn't know why, but people using emojis just made you laugh.

The two of you continued chatting as you continued to get the hang of the game, when you got used to playing it, it was relatively easy. You had a decent amount of gold, had some pretty okay armor and weapons, heck, you learned a few cool new moves.

Oh and you made an _actual_ internet friend.

And you got his name. Yes. A guy. You made friends with a guy. His name was Shintaro Kisaragi.

The two of you were both very similar. You were hikikomoris, you both hated the idea of heading outside, both were awkward with most real-life conversations. You've skype-called each other sometimes and the conversations would take hours, since you both were always indoors. The conversations would vary.

But things got a bit weirder afterward.

\----

One day, you were trying to figure out several battle techniques for your game character, you heard the skype-call sound.

You quickly opened the minimized window and answer it, not bothering to check who it was, since you know it was Shintaro.

"Hi Shin." You minimized the Skype window and went back to adjusting your character's stats.

"Morning. (y/n)" His normal deadpan tone was heard. But you've gotten slightly used to it.

"So. What's up?"

"Nothing much. People've been trying to get me out of my room. But failing. As usual."

"Ah. Same thing. 'Cept with my 'rents."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...So."

"Hm?"

"Feel like teaming up in the game?"

"Sure."

The starting part of conversations between the two of you were usually awkward-ish. But in-game, you both would open up a bit more and start talking more openly.

Mostly you. Since you most expressive during gaming.

"HOLY SHIT WHAT WAS THAT?!" You jumped in surprise as several enemies broke down the wall and ambushed your character.

"Stop screaming. Didn't you hear the NPC at the beginning of the dungeon? Jeez. I'm going to lose my sense of hearing soon..."

You were thankful that you haven't done a video-chat yet, because you didn't want to see a person's face after they just told you to shut up, in a subtle way. Pink flushed your cheeks as you went silent.

"Oi. (f/n), you there?"

"Y-yeah."

"Just focus on the game. You're making me do everything for you." He said exasperatedly.

"Oh. Hehe..." You smiled sheepishly and continued the game.

\---

The two of you decided to stop playing the game for a bit and just casually chat with each other. The sun was high up in the sky, blazing downwards. In other words, it was afternoon. "Shin, I'm heading to the kitchen for a bit. Gonna get some lunch." You removed your headphones and stood up from your chair, then left the room to make a quick meal of instant noodles.

As you headed back to your room, you heard a ding from the computer. Huh? Who could be sending a message at this time?

"Ooh. So this is (f/n)'s computer. It's more organized than Master's." A voice spoke, it was shrill and sounded like it belonged to a female.

You threw the door to your room open, balancing the styrofoam cup of noodles in your other hand, "Who's there?!"

Silence.

"I heard someone here. Come on out you little wuss. I won't hesitate to fight you with a cup of insta-noodles in my hand!"

Laughter from your headphones. Your head snaps towards the electronic and see a girl in blue rolling around the Skype window, laughing. "Bwahahaha! I'm sorry I can't help but laugh!" She said through her fits of laughter.

Setting the cup of noodles a safe distance away from the computer you sat back down on your chair, looking at the cyber-girl curiously.

"...What? Stop staring at me like that." She disappeared in a flash of blue pixels and reappeared standing up, her oversized jacket sleeves at her hips. "Haven't your parents taught you anything?"

"Sorry. It's just...what are you?"

"Duh. A fabulous, super amazing cyber girl~" She struck a pose, "Or you can call me Ene."

"How did you get in my computer...?" You prodded at the screen, Ene sighed, "I'm only in the computer, and I was curious to see this girl my dear Master has been talking about lately."

'Master?'

"You don't mean, Shintaro?"

"Yep. That's him. The old man."

"...I'm confused."

"Oi! Ene get back here!" A voice cut through your discarded headphones.

"Would you mind if I used your mic for a bit..." Ene asked with an innocent smile, a cartoonic microphone appeared in her jacket sleeve and she yelled, "You can't make me Master!"

You sweatdropped and put on your headphones, not before lowering the volume for a bit and ate your cooled down cup of noodles.

"Get out of (y/n)'s computer!"

"No." Ene smirked devilishly. "Make me. Or I'll send your secret files to (y/n)"

Dead silence. Secret files?

"...You wouldn't dare."

"...Too bad Master, I'm already sending them~" She shot a wink to you, to play along.

"EH?!" You winced from the sudden loud burst of noise, "I'm still heere..." You said quietly, taking another bite of your insta-noodles, noticing that they've gone a bit cold. Yuck. Gross. But you ate it anyway as if it were your popcorn. Did this happen a lot between the two? Did it explain when he would suddenly stop responding at the most random of times?

"Oh! The files finished sending~" She chirped happily.

"EENEEE!"

You removed your headphones and held them a safe distance away from your poor hurting ears.

"Just kidding Master, I'm coming home, seeya (y/n)~!"

Blue pixels covered most of the screen and Ene was gone. You stared at your computer in shock, with your cold, half-eaten instand noodles forgotten in your hand.

"Sorry about Ene."

"Y'know. If she bothers you a lot. We should try meeting up in real life."

"What makes you say that??"

"'Cause of reliable sources. I check your account. Does Ene mess around with it? 'Cause the address she put is pretty close to where I live." You say quietly, setting the cup of noodles down.

"...N-no. I p-put that there."

"Huh."

You worked out the details of where you were going to meet, how you were going to meet and how you looked like, because if you said 'Hi Shin' to the wrong person, you were probably going to stay a hikikomori the rest of your life, no questions asked.

\---

(The next day)

It was the day, you've been lying in bed, thinking about what you were going to say, what conversation subjects you should prepare, what you were going to do if you talked to the wrong person or if he didn't show up at all or if you were going to get the total rejection reaction.

You got up from bed, stared at the wall/ceiling/covers for a few minutes before dragging your tired ass out of bed and getting ready for the day. You were actually going to socialize with someone for the first time in a few months.

Stepping out the shower and wrapping a towel around your body, you changed into your regular day outfit. You winced as you actually and thoroughly brushed through your tangled (h/c) locks. You usually stuck to your bed hair since you would hardly leave your room. But today was different.

You were going to be meeting a dude you met on the Internet.

Exiting the comfort zone known as your room and entering into the warzone known as the outside, you braced yourself and headed downstairs to the kitchen to get a quick breakfast.

Your mom was sitting at the table, drinking her coffee and reading e-mails on her phone. A half-eaten slice of toast lay on her plate, looking as if it wasn't going to be eaten. "Hi mom."

She looked up from her phone and her eyes widened, "(n/n), why're you out of your room and dressed like that?"

You shrugged, grabbed the unopened box of Pop-tarts sitting on the kitchen counter and opened it with your hands and nails, grabbed a pack, opened it and placed the Pop-tart in the toaster then sat down on a chair across from your mother. You took a deep breath, "Mom. I'm meeting someone today."

She let out a happy squeal and hugged you tightly, "Oooh! I'm so happy for you! You're finally out of that dreadful room and meeting people again! Who is it? A friend? A boy?"

"H-he's a guy I met...online... But don't worry Mom, I trust him. And besides. I didn't take those self-defense classes for nothing, right?"

She sighed, stroking your loose locks, "I know, I know, but a Mother worries for her child right?"

You nodded and looked at the toaster, watching the Pop-tart, _pop_ and hear the _ding_ from the toaster. Standing up from your chair, you headed to the electronic and took a bite from the warm sweet, savoring its sweetness. "I'm going out now Mom, see you later!"

"Do you have everything you need? Your wallet and your phone?"

"Yes mom! Don't worry."

"Have a good time with your friend (y/n)."

"'Kay seeya mum." And you stepped out the house.

\---

It was hot. God, why did you decide to were wearing a jacket over your outfit..

You and Shintaro decided that you would try to meet up at the park. Nearby the fountain, the two of you were probably going to be sitting on a bench under the comfortable shade of a tree or just enjoying the shade of the tree.

Sitting down on an empty bench, you scanned your surroundings the best you could, since the glare of the sun was starting to get in your eyes, you bowed your head and looked at the ground and to your shoes.

"Uh. Are you... (y-y/n)?" The all-too familiar voice of your Internet friend was heard.

"Shin-kun?" You looked up.

The teen was clearly taken aback with the name you just called him, "N-now what are you saying??"

Yep that was definitely Shintaro.

You couldn't help but grin cheekily, "Eheh."

Shintaro was probably taller than you by two inches, (which kinda annoyed you. You didn't like craning your neck up to look at people...). He had messy black hair, you guessed he got up a bit later. Maybe Ene was the one who woke him up early? He wore a black shirt, a red jacket over it, pants and...house slippers??

You suppressed a giggle.

"What? What's with that look on your face?"

"N-nothing." You look away, to avoid laughing. A faint pink blush spread across your cheeks.

"Would you mind if I sat next to you?"

"Not at all." You scooted over a few inches and patted the spot next to you.

'Wow. Can't believe I'm actually meeting someone from the Internet in real life...' You thought to yourself, a stupid grin found its way onto your lips.

"There you again with the stupid faces." Shintaro remarked.

You rolled your eyes and playfully shoved his shoulder, "Shut up. It’s only our first time meeting in real life." It was the brunet's turn to roll his eyes, "Yeah yeah. I should get used to it, yes?"

"Yes. You should."

\----

The two of you hit it off pretty well. You became pretty close friends. Since you were already good friends online.

There was more to Shintaro, you found out that day.

He was the older brother of the famous idol Momo Kisaragi. Wasn't that cool?!

_'Nope.' He replied. 'It's a pain in the butt.'_

He had several friends too, they were part of this gang called the 'Mekakushi Dan' the name was kinda catchy and had a cool ring to it, you admitted. It consisted of people who had these special abilities which they referred to as 'Eye powers.' Their eyes turn red when they activate their powers. And that was awesome.

Shintaro explained all this to you as you both walked to their "headquarters", and for doing that, he got a smack to the forehead by Kido (with a rolled up newspaper) and you got forced to join them.

But you were probably going to join them anyway. 

\----

Fast forward the introductions to everyone. And to a few days afterwards. Your relationship with the NEET was closer than ever. You could both say you were starting to develop feelings for each other by this time. Damn hormones.

You were sitting on the couch in the apartment, resting your feet on Shintaro's lap.

"I'm boooored!" Ene's voice spoke up from the brunet's phone speakers.

"How about we go outside and take a walk? Whataya say Shin-kun?" You looked at Shintaro.

"No."

"Aww. Why?"

"I prefer to stay indoors."

You sighed, getting Shintaro up on his feet and outside the apartment was even harder than trying to ace an MMORPG in two days.

"Pleaaase!" You pleaded, trying your best to make the so-called 'Puppy eyes.’

"...oh fine. Where do you propose we go?"

"Park!" You said, swinging your legs off the couch and standing up.

"Amusement park!" Ene said.

"Park it is." The cyber-girl groaned, "Aww c'mon, Master's only saying that 'cause he likes (y/n)-chan!" She pouts.

"What?! No!" He quickly denied, flustered.

"Do too!'

"Do not!"

"Do too~~ Admit it or else!"

"I will not!"

"Then Master's secret files are going up on the Internet when you come back!"

"C'mon Ene, leave 'im alone, he promised we would go to the park." You whined.

The brunet ran his fingers through his hair in exasperation, "Why don't you go to Momo's phone? She's out with Konoha, Kido and Hibiya."

"Great idea Master! Have a good time you two~" And she was gone like that.

Trying to understand Ene was impossible, no matter how hard you tried.

\----

It was late afternoon, the sun was a hazy orange color and set low in the sky. So it wasn't too hot. And there weren't that many people out.

In short, it was peaceful and you liked it. You walked down the sidewalk with Shintaro in a comfortable silence.

Well. Mostly comfortable silence since there was this one thought that kept nagging at your head, you couldn't help but ask Shintaro-

"Ene was just teasing you about liking me, right?"

"U-uh.... teasing, yes. But...uh..."

"So. it's true?"

"Y-you could say that."

A bright smile lit up your features, "Really? I like you too." Immediately regretting what you said, you blushed a deep scarlet and looked down at the ground.

For the first time in two years, a gentle smile tugged at his lips, "I can't help but find that adorable." He commented.

"S-shut up." You said, burying your face in your hands.

He chuckled.

"So. Does that mean we should kiss now?" You peeked from a crack in your fingers.

"Like that? That's gonna be a bit difficult."

He gently took your hand and kissed your palm, sending a chill down your arm.

"What was that for??" You stammered.

"I want you to look at me." Gulping, you tilted your head up, only to find your lips meeting his.

You were both flushing a deep red that shamed tomatoes, lost in the haze of the moment, you wrapped your arms around his neck, deepening the kiss, while he wrapped his arms around your waist.

The two of you pulled apart to get a breath of air, "Wow... does that mean we are a thing now?"

"If you want to."

"Then-" You stood up on your tip-toes and gave a short peck on the lips, "-Yes."


End file.
